fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Feldmans
The Feldmans is a television program that appeared in The Fairly OddParents television special, "Channel Chasers". Information This show is a parody of the real life television show The Simpsons, an adult comedy cartoon which has been running on television for nearly three decades. The Feldman sequence features references to many different characters and gags from the Simpsons. Background This show is the eighteenth show visited in "Channel Chasers", after Timmy Turner wished for a Magic TV Remote that allowed him to travel through television as if the programs were real worlds. While chasing Vicky through television channels, Timmy Turner, his future self, Cosmo, and Wanda ended up in this television show. The show bears many striking resemblances to The Simpsons including character designs, a city with a nuclear power plant, and the introduction sequence featuring a chalk board, with Timmy writing on the chalkboard "Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery", a message of admiration towards the original Simpsons makers and a reference to a changing gag in the Simpsons title sequence (much like Vicky's headgags). The house Timmy and his future self flee to looks extremely similar to the original Simpsons house. Vicky appeared as a flying lady bug, a possible reference the Simpsons Bumblebee Man. Vicky damaged part of the nuclear power plant, causing green sludge to cover the city. While trying to find help, Timmy realized that the adults in the show were even dumber than usual, which also extended to his grown up self during the short time they were inside this program. Adult Timmy still managed to rescue younger Timmy from the sludge, although had some trouble coordinating his jump into the television to enter the next program. Trivia Connections with The Simpsons *The name of the town is Wintergreen, a reference to Springfield, the name of the city in The Simpsons. The Simpsons also live on Evergreen Terrace. *Timmy's form parodies Bart Simpson, Vicky parodies of Bumblebee Man, and Future Timmy looks similar to Homer Simpson. *Some other random characters that appear are parodies of Krusty the Clown, Ned Flanders and Barney Gumble. *When the green sludge from the nuclear plant covers the Barney Gumble look-a-like, he becomes a superhero from the radioactive material much like Radioactive Man, then promptly flies right into "Mike's Tavern", a reference to Moe's Tavern. *The Barney Gumble look-a-like is later seen swimming the radioactive sludge as a fish with multiple eyes, a reference to the classic Simpsons episode Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes in Every Fish. *The Simpsons is actually one of Fairly OddParents creator Butch Hartman's favorite cartoons. *The Toxic waste pouring down Wintergreen is a reference to the government putting a giant dome on top of Springfield from The Simpsons Movie. See also *List of television shows that appeared in Channel Chasers *Channel Chasers Images ChannelChasersPt3-079.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-080.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-081.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-082.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-083.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-084.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-085.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-086.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-087.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-088.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-089.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-090.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-091.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-092.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-093.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-094.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-095.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-096.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-097.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-098.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-099.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-100.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-101.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-102.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-103.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-104.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-105.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-107.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-108.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-109.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-110.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-111.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-112.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-113.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-114.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-115.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-116.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-117.jpg Category:Television shows